The present invention relates to a loud speaker frame.
A typical loudspeaker is an electromagnet surrounded by and attached to a cone which upon electrical stimulation vibrates. The motions of the cone are perpendicular, producing sound waves opposed in phase. If these two contrary sound waves come into contact, mutual destruction occurs. Thus a main function of a speaker cabinet is to effectively prevent interference between the opposing sound waves. Conventional speaker cabinets are basically of two types, the infinite-baffle (sealed) variety, and the bass-reflex (ported) variety, each with their associated problems. In the former type, the cone receives the interference of negative sound waves generated within the cabinet, suppressing sound wave output; in the latter variety an exaggerated cabinet resonance character produces an inequity of sound waves.
The present invention includes means for effectively eliminating both of the aforementioned problems by use of a speaker having a unique frame possessing a uniquely corrugated shape and a plurality of apertures, and a new type wave modulation plate patterned after such a frame, both of which are especially suitable for use in smaller size speaker enclosures.